Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's The Making of Behind the Scene Season 9 Episode 2001 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E0EE:CC68:21BC:AEA8:B8B9-20190701115114
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4Yp_5ExVAU0W71_e5qQmRiIHmE1rdQFu PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AhnWO7ApbI 4:18 What went down in day one of 2019 NBA Free Agency | NBA on ESPN ESPN 173K views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huvr-Iqzua0 3:33 Stephen A. Smith recaps day one of 2019 NBA free agency | SportsCenter ESPN 228K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91upx9DEDIM 5:24 76ers improve by adding Al Horford, trading Jimmy Butler – Woj | The Jump ESPN 140K views8 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJ0ntZnOWR4 9:55 Khris Middleton to return to the Milwaukee Bucks | Breaking News | CBS Sports HQ CBS Sports 8.3K views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h19pgDUP-Y 3:48 Kemba Walker: Tough decision to leave Hornets, Celtics offer best chance at a title | SC with SVP ESPN 97K views8 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wx6_9iSqsJQ 3:41 Drew Brees gifts signed jersey to Zion - Are expectations too high for the Pelicans rookie? | Get Up ESPN 33K views1 day ago Highlights PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm2r5xzYx-A 6:02 West Indies vs India - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 17M views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjpTcHwjFuI 5:40 Australia vs New Zealand - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 7.2M views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U0fjC7WenI 16:10 Luka Doncic BEST Offense Highlights from 2018-19 NBA Season! ROOKIE OF THE YEAR (Part 2) House of Highlights 349K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_AwkuxvghE 1:07 House of Highlights - Moment of the Year Award - 2019 NBA Awards House of Highlights 261K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im_zVWBUA5U 10:21 Argentina vs Venezuela - Highlights & Goals 28 June 2019 Football Highlights & Goals 1M views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5a-oJvhdUw 1:34 UFC Minneapolis: Weigh-in Highlight UFC - Ultimate Fighting Championship 172K views2 days ago Popular Videos PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3FyYgZkzes 18:03 Kevin Durant plans to sign with the Brooklyn Nets | Breaking News | CBS Sports HQ CBS Sports 62K views14 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJ0ntZnOWR4 9:55 Khris Middleton to return to the Milwaukee Bucks | Breaking News | CBS Sports HQ CBS Sports 8.3K views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fed3nF2pKsM 9:41 Premier Lacrosse League: Redwoods vs. Whipsnakes | EXTENDED HIGHLIGHTS | NBC Sports NBC Sports 466 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vjLyE2S2bI 4:33 Christian Coleman Triumphs with Fastest Men's 100m Time of 2019 at Prefontaine Classic | NBC Sports NBC Sports 73K views12 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwV04XuiWq4 11:57 All Sports Baseball Battle | Dude Perfect Dude Perfect 21M views2 months ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoi-7UO-loU 4:32:40 NBA Free Agency: Jimmy Butler Traded To Heat, Al Horford To 76ers, Kevin Durant To Nets & News Chat Sports 179K viewsStreamed 10 hours ago Live Now – Sports PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvNNxZ4URe0 Undisputed 7/1/2019 Live HD | First Things First Live - Skip Bayless and Shannon Sharpe on FS 1 NBA Show14K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCDRtguzXUs Undisputed 7/1/2019 Live HD | First Things First Live - Skip Bayless & Shannon Sharpe on FOX Sport First Take6.4K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOqK-d30coc Undisputed 07/01/2019 LIVE HD - First Things First LIVE | Skip Bayless and Shannon Sharpe on FS1 Undisputed Offical3.9K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Od6oRe8Gbc LIVE: The Wimbledon Channel Day One Wimbledon 2K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROueGe2JRYM Undisputed 07/01/2019 Live HD - First Things First Live | Skip Bayless and Shannon Sharpe on FS1 Super Teams410 watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8UPS_xcI3M Bro Gary Radio Live Stream BRO GARY RADIO249 watching LIVE NOW Upcoming live streams – Sports PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjTH4WduGHo LIVE NED v. SWE - Sweden Pre-Match Press Conference FIFATV Scheduled for 01/07/19, 10:30 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VhTm_aYRLM LIVE Live: ESL One Cologne - Group Stage - Day 1 - Main Stream ESL Counter-StrikeScheduled for 02/07/19, 06:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IIuVI_0Ktc LIVE LIVE - France v Serbia - FIBA U19 Basketball World Cup 2019 FIBA Scheduled for 02/07/19, 07:45 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5RuJ1k82zU LIVE Goodwood Festival of Speed 2019 Live Stream #FOS Goodwood Road & Racing Scheduled for 04/07/19, 05:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JT7TkyGmB14 LIVE FRA v GER | Day 2 | 2019 Women’s Wheelchair Basketball Euros Paralympic Games Scheduled for 01/07/19, 11:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arJjFidLznI LIVE 2019 NHL Free Agent Canada Day Live Stream The Hockey GuyScheduled for 01/07/19, 11:53 SET REMINDER Football PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVxfI83yYwA 12:46 90 in 90: France vs. United States | 2019 FIFA Women’s World Cup™ Highlights FOX Soccer 1.5M views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3yqtm5dEfk 8:26 90 in 90: Spain vs. United States | 2019 FIFA Women’s World Cup™ Highlights FOX Soccer 1.2M views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-UykFnco-g 11:01 Most Smart & Cheeky Plays in Sports ● 400 IQ Plays Spor Delisi HD 7.6M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fGwS1ylZt4 2:11 France v USA - FIFA Women’s World Cup France 2019™ FIFATV 3.3M views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyQ5vGomO5o 10:28 90 in 90: England vs. Cameroon | 2019 FIFA Women’s World Cup™ Highlights FOX Soccer 575K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvAENrNiMlE 9:46 Colombia vs. Chile: 4-5 Goals & Highlights | Copa América | Telemundo Deportes Telemundo Deportes 724K views2 days ago Cricket PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm2r5xzYx-A 6:02 West Indies vs India - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 17M views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJVI_V2oOFc 6:00 New Zealand vs Pakistan - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 11M views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7B23OmJ0b4 5:49 Pakistan vs South Africa - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 10M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g--C2srD_5I 6:05 Australia vs England - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 8.6M views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quOtpH7svus 5:59 Pakistan vs Afghanistan - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 8.2M views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO05mBXFKrY 5:48 Sri Lanka vs South Africa - Match Highlights | ICC Cricket World Cup 2019 ICC 6.1M views2 days ago Tennis PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxep0vvKsT4 5:06 Federer Defeats Goffin For 10th Halle Title! | Halle 2019 Final Highlights Tennis TV 649K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-UykFnco-g 11:01 Most Smart & Cheeky Plays in Sports ● 400 IQ Plays Spor Delisi HD 7.6M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbyBKdSdvXA 5:06 Murray And Lopez WIN Doubles; Lopez Wins Singles | Queen's 2019 Final Highlights Tennis TV 286K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdrTu18lzZ8 14:00 The Tennis Match That Turned Into a Circus Show | Gael Monfils VS. Dustin Brown WivoRN Productions =Barney fan2001= 1,442 subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT Uploads PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rRRlHlIFDA 0:12 Announcement video 94 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3d7RXMehtxI 25:17 Barney l ¡Hola Amigos! (Completo) Español 803 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPX_qiA9QMc 47:24 Barney Home Video: Imagination Island 1994/2004 Full HD 1.9K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg-xQISqMuI 54:12 Barney Home Video: More Barney Songs (1999) 2K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EAuU2ew-io 26:46 Barney & Friends Five Kinds of Fun (1999) Full Episode 1.4K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDH6sv-d-YU 24:50 Barney l Jugemos a la Pelota (Completo) Español 1K views3 weeks ago 852K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao9Ojn26xW0 5:50 Hilarious Feliciano Lopez Speech & Trophy Lift | Queen's 2019 Tennis TV 180K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hh_JP4tMy8 8:04 Simona Halep vs. Angelique Kerber | 2019 Eastbourne International Quarterfinal | WTA Highlights WTA 95K views3 days ago Basketball PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSu5BVeuuUI 6:26 LaMelo Ball Disrespected in Front Of Shaq! Then Turns into a 6’8 Point God! Hoop Journey 2.7M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=li7E48NmPwA 13:37 Most Jaw-Dropping NBA Moments of 2018/2019 NBA Max 3.6M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0umlB-VHD7o 10:49 2019 NBA Awards - Opening Monologue | Shaquille O'Neal House of Highlights 2.6M views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K6pPbXqO6k 7:11 'Somebody's lying!’ – Stephen A. reacts to Iguodala’s Warriors comments | First Take ESPN 1.9M views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxvA3ZEsrU8 9:53 Giannis Antetokounmpo EMOTIONAL SPEECH - Most Valuable Player Award - 2019 NBA Awards House of Highlights 2.2M views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTjnh8pcsSw 20:00 FlightReacts Loses To A 5'3 Cheeseaholics And Doesn't Pay Up! CashNastyPlays 1.1M views3 days ago Horse Racing PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MO13hZD4KM 9:58:13 Hipódromo Camarero Live Stream Hipódromo Camarero 20K viewsStreamed 1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBmydsDR2Fs 9:32:53 Hipódromo Camarero Live Stream Hipódromo Camarero 17K viewsStreamed 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZlDJApjtEY 9:11:25 Hipódromo Camarero Live Stream Hipódromo Camarero 18K viewsStreamed 3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvNkGZpyc0c 8:59:32 Hipódromo Camarero Live Stream Hipódromo Camarero 19K viewsStreamed 2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V18ui3Rtjz4 3:58 Secretariat - Belmont Stakes 1973 wyocalboy 4.1M views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyDcXtVb8_U 3:04 American Pharoah wins the Triple Crown - 2015 Belmont Stakes (G1) The New York Racing Association, Inc. 2.5M views4 years ago Boxing PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57iAFUzXPGk 13:13 UFC 239 Free Fight: Holly Holm vs Ronda Rousey UFC - Ultimate Fighting Championship 5.6M views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaAaWtbmnS8 26:05 UFC 239 Free Fight: Jon Jones vs Vitor Belfort UFC - Ultimate Fighting Championship 4.9M views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFqRS7RLBcM 4:45 Devastating KO! BKFC 5: Leben vs. Baesman Bare Knuckle Fighting Championship 2.2M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLrecMQyvjE 6:17 UFC 239 Free Fight: Amanda Nunes vs Cris Cyborg UFC - Ultimate Fighting Championship 1.9M views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uarjn5Xtwj8 11:37 UFC 239 Free Fight: Jon Jones vs Alexander Gustafsson 2 UFC - Ultimate Fighting Championship 1.9M views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUM9Vm9G3x0 14:56 BKFC 2 Debut: Charles "Felony" Bennett vs. Michael McDonald Bare Knuckle Fighting Championship 812K views2 days ago Baseball PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAv5L8POUyk 1:41 Justin Turner gets ejected for waving and saying hi to the ump, a breakdown Jomboy Media 2.3M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOYk6t9wG5c 2:21 Louisville pitcher, Luke Smith screams at Vanderbilt then Louisville loses, a breakdown Jomboy Media 904K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghdutsFkzCE 14:54 EXTREME PEGGING KICKBALL! | On-Season Kickball Series | Game 1 dodgerfilms 738K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7kJ3rDdvNg 10:13 MLB | Enjoying The Game | Part 2 Big Baseball 626K views1 week ago